Inferno Kingdom
by Zeyho
Summary: Finn brakes the curse and brings back an old friend of Marceline but with him a old enemy is also released. Can Finn defeat the new enemy and the Lich togheter or will he need to ask his new brother for help? Can the new friend overcome his past and fight next to the person that needs him? P.S : Both the original and genderbent character are in this story


'Somewhere in Ooo there is said to be another ancient Kingdom,one made by humans for the children of the Blue Flames. Demons that many,many years ago ruled over Ooo but left Ooo and created a new dimension for the Inferno royal family but the younger son did not aproved of this,he refused to leave with his family because he had a different way of thinking so his parents punished him. There is said that because of that his soul was sealed within the Kingdom and cursed until the descendent of the royal guard brakes the curse . As years past the once blessed Kingdom was brough to ruins,no one being able to go there. This is the legend of the Inferno Kingdom...'

"Wow..." both Finn and Jake said "PB,this legend is real?"

"No one knows Finn... This legend says that only the greatest hero of Ooo is able to find the place. Who knows,maybe you can... Now I have to go back to the laboratory."

As the two friends were walking home Finn was still thinking about the Inferno Kingdom.

"Jake let's find this Inferno Kingdom!"

"What? Bro...you really mean it?"

"Yeah! Come on,this is the only chance that we will ever have to change the history,to become legends! Jake,are you with me?"

"Dude! Of course!"

And so their quest begin... They let everyone know they will leave for some time in search of the Inferno Kingdom,some said they were crazy and some that they were really brave. They walked for months until they found it,the ruins that where actually the whole Kingdom. As they entered the place was full of strange building. As they where exploring the explorerst found a portal wich light was red and black. Finn wanted to go near it...

"DUDE! NO,NO,NO...BIG BLACK AND RED PORTALS ARE BAD!"

"Calm Jake,it's only a portal..." Finn ignored the other complains and went closer until he touch it. The portal began to glow,Finn and Jake was pushed into the wall. The portal then stoped working but someone appeared in front of it... A guy dressed in a black suit with a red shirt,red eyes and black hair,around 19 was staring at them with cold eyes until he spoke and his look began to relax

"You...broke the curse... I am deply thankfull,my name is Dante Inferno the fire demon and I am the prince of his forgotten Kingdom. Who might you two be?"

Finn stared at the man,he didn't seem scary or evil "I'm Finn the human and this is Jake the dog. We came here to explore the lost Kingdom..."

"I know,I watched you. May I ask a favor?"

"What is it prince Dante?"

"Drop the prince... I just wanted to ask if you know a place I can live in,I want to get away from this place as fast as possible..."

"W-Well...let's speak with princess Bubblegum..."

Dante smiled as Finn and Jake leaded the way to the Candy Kingdom. They talked about their lives and friends.

"Wait...Marceline Abadeer? She is here? I really want to meet her,it's been ages since I last did"

"You know her ?" asked Jake

"Yeah...Her old man hates me. Once I beat the crap out of him..."

As Dante was telling his story PB and Marceline happend to pass by. When they saw Finn they run and hugged him.

"PB! Marceline! What are you doing here?!"

"Finn you where gone for four months! Are you ok? Did you find the Kingdom?" Marceline said

"Yeah. Oh and this is Dante,he..."

"Dante Inferno,prince of the Inferno Kingdom. Pleased to me you two..."

"Prince? You mean the legend was real?"

"Totally real princes... and... Remember me Marcy?"

"You know me? Wait...Dante?! No fucking way! Dude you look the same!" she screamed as she hugged the guy really hard

"Marceline do you know him?"

"PB,Dante is like the father I never really had. Man if you need a place to stay I'll be glad to let you stay with me."

"Thanks Marcy. Now I'm hungry,care to join me _Fangy?_"

"You did not call me that!" Marceline said before both her and Dante dissapeared


End file.
